Growing Up Potty
by efficacious humorosity
Summary: The daughter of Harry Potter and the son of Draco Malfoy fight and fight. But will their feelings change as they approach their seventh year? And how long will this fling last?
1. At A Glance

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did. I wish I did. I wish I did. Maybe if I say it enough I will… yeah, that's wishful thinking.**

Haley Potter kissed her mom and dad good-bye at Platform 9 and 3/4. "Bye Mum! Bye Dad!" she called behind her. She headed toward the Hogwarts Express. Her long flaming red hair swished behind her and her emerald green eyes sparkled.

"I'm going to miss her so, Harry," her red-headed mom sobbed onto her dad's shoulder. He patted her on the back gently as he followed his daughter with matching emerald green eyes.

"She'll be fine, Ginny. She's eleven now. She'll make new friends and learn a lot," he said. However, he knew that he would miss Haley's presence in the house.

Haley searched for a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. She spotted her lonely looking cousin, Mark. He was sitting alone in a compartment and staring fixedly out of the window. She opened the door and put her trunk in the bins. "Hello, Mark," she said, sitting across from him.

"Hi, Haley. How'd your mom take you leaving?" he asked. He had flaming red hair, just like Haley did because her mom and his dad were siblings. His eyes were chocolate brown.

"Not well. She was sobbing onto dad's shoulder when I left. How did Aunt Hermione take it?" she asked, referring to his mother.

He shrugged. "Her eyes were so red she had to wear sunglasses so people wouldn't worry, if that tells you anything," Mark said. Haley laughed.

"I was never good at making friends," Mark said abruptly.

"Me neither. Do you think we'll have any friends besides each other?" Haley asked. As if to answer her question, the compartment door slid open. Both Mark and Haley looked to see who it was.

A tall boy entered. He had pale blonde hair and striking lime green eyes. He was rather handsome. "Potter, is it?" he asked, indicating Haley.

She nodded and stood up to introduce herself. "I'm Haley Potter," she said, and extended her hand for him to shake. He ignored it.

"I'm Kyle Malfoy," he said.

She gaped at him. "Malfoy? Is your father Draco Malfoy?" she asked. He nodded. "My dad has told me loads about yours. Apparently they were rivals in school," she said.

Kyle smirked. "So I've been told. My dad has told me my whole life that your family is heroic, but overestimated," he said.

Mark stood up, his temper flaring. "Don't!" Haley hissed at him in warning. She turned to Kyle. "My father saved the wizarding world, and inadvertantly, your arse!" she retorted angrily.

Kyle shrugged, then looked at Mark as though seeing him for the first time. "What's your last name?" he asked him.

Mark hesitated, but said, "Weasley."

Kyle smirked yet again. "I thought so. Are you two related?" he asked. They nodded. "Of course. Your dad must be Ron Weasley," Kyle said.

Mark nodded.

"My dad said he had a real temper and was an awful Quidditch player," Kyle said.

"Excuse me," Haley said, "but my uncle is an amazing Quidditch player. He led the Chudley Cannons to their best winning season last year!"

"Sorry, but I've got better things to do. See you at school," Kyle said and left.

Haley sat down and groaned in frustration. "I guess that's a no," she said. They both grinned.

They arrived at Hogwarts. Haley was astounded by the size and beauty of the castle. She felt as though for the first time in her life, she was capable of anything. Okay, so she didn't have any friends besides Mark yet, but all in due time. As she boarded a small boat with Mark and a timid blonde girl, she couldn't help but grin.

"Do you think we'll have a good time here, Mark?" she asked. Her eyes absorbed the surface of the Black Lake and the way it shimmered in the moonlight.

"Sure. I mean, our parents did. Didn't they?" he said. He let his hand skim the surface of the water. It was so cold it felt like daggers piercing his skin.

"They did. Well, when they weren't busy saving the wizarding world," she snorted. Mark laughed.

When they entered the Entrance Hall, the ghosts glided in to meet them. Mark nudged his cousin. "What house do you think we'll be in?" he asked.

She looked at him incredulously. "Gryffindor, of course. I mean, I have Potter and Weasley blood and you have Weasley and Granger blood. What other house would we be in?" she asked. He shrugged.

For reasons unbeknownst to them, Kyle made his way over to them. "What house are you two hoping for? Gryffindor I expect?" he asked.

Haley grimaced. "To answer your question, yes. And why do you care again?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Look, you two are the only other here I've talked to aren't groveling to be my friends," he said.

Mark snorted. "You are so full of it. Shove off, Malfoy," he said. Haley didn't stop him. Kyle made her blood boil Weasley style.

"Fine. But you're making a mistake," he said with finality. Kyle walked off.

"That was amazing, Mark. I'm proud of you," Haley said. She punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Hales," he said, grinning.

Just then the doors to the Great Hall opened the a flood of first-years poured in. The teacher calling the names yelled somewhere in the middle of the sorting, "Malfoy, Kyle!" Kyle, as expected was placed in Slytherin almost instantaneously. He got off the stool with a smirk on his face. Mark and Haley waited next to each other nervously until the teacher reading the list called, "Potter, Haley!" Mark gave Haley a thumbs up sign and grinned. She grinned back nervously. Whispers went up from the crowd. Haley sat on the stool and placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

"Hmmm, a Potter, eh? Oh and part Weasley. Brave, yes I see. And very smart. It's either Slytherin or Gryffindor with this one. But which to chose?" the hat whispered in her ear.

"Never Slytherin. Not Slytherin. Please, any house but Slytherin," Haley whispered, her eyes closed in concentration.

"Ahhh, like your father, I see. Perhaps I should put you in his house… yes… GRYFFINDOR!" the hat said.

Haley took the hat off and hopped off the stool. She sat down at the Gryffindor table next to a first year boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes. "I'm Terry Longbottom," he said. She shook his hand.

"I'm Haley Potter," she countered. She turned back to the High Table and waited nervously for Mark to be sorted.

The teacher finally called, "Weasley, Mark!" Whispers went up from the crowd once again. It seemed that Haley and Mark's parents aroused a lot of questions. Mark placed the Sorting Hat nervously on his head and sat on the stool.

"Ahh, another part Weasley. Oh, and part Granger, too. I remember them well. I suppose there's only one house to place you in: GRYFFINDOR!" the hat cried. Haley cheered loudly for her cousin as he took a seat on her other side. Haley introduced Terry to Mark and vice versa.

After the sorting was finished, Headmistress McGonagall said a few welcoming words.   
Then the feast magically appeared in front of them. Astounded by the quantity of food before them, Terry, Haley, and Mark started piling food onto their plates. When they had eaten as much as they wanted, they began a discussion about classes.

"I can't wait for Defense Against the Dark Arts class, my mum and dad both did really well there," Haley was saying.

"Arithmancy is what I'm looking forward to. My mum was the best in her year in that," Mark said.

"My mum is a Muggle. My dad's favorite subject was Herbology," Terry said. Suddenly a look of realization spread across Haley's face.

"Oh, your dad is Neville Longbottom! My dad talks about him all the time. They're really close friends," she said. Terry nodded. Just then, dessert appeared, cutting their conversation short.

When they were done eating, Haley felt suddenly sleepy and wasn't in the mood for conversation. They followed the Gryffindor prefect up to the Gryffindor tower. They entered the common room where Haley bade goodnight to Terry and Mark. She headed up to her dormitory and meet her roommates. Their names were Lydia Finnigan, Riley Smith, Jane Stone, and Kayley Thomas. Haley rather liked Lydia, Riley, and Kayley, but Jane was as arrogant as Kyle was. She seemed materialistic. Haley climbed into her four-poster bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Meanwhile, Mark and Terry were meeting their roommates. Their names were Sean Patterson, Peter Johnson, and Walden Hookes. Mark and Terry found they had a lot in common. They conversed shortly with Sean, Peter, and Walden before Terry and Mark climbed into bed, exhausted.


	2. Truce

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter, though I wish I did. **

In the blink of an eye, they grew from first years to seventh years. Kyle insulted Haley, Mark, and Terry whenever he got the chance. He collected a small group of Slytherins and called them friends. He never failed to make Haley, Mark, or Terry feel worse about a bad situation. He also became Quidditch captain of the Slytherin team. He was Seeker.

Mark, Haley, and Terry became close friends. They were inseparable. It was almost as if they were connected by some invisible cord. It was nearly impossible to find one without the other two. Unless, of course, Haley went to the bathroom or something. Mark, Haley, and Terry were three of the smartest in their year. As was Kyle. Haley and Terry became prefects, as did Kyle. Haley became Quidditch captain of the Gryffindor team. She also played Seeker.

Haley hugged her parents and kissed them both on the cheek and said, "This is my last and final year here, Mum and Dad. Soon I'll be able to get a job." Her dad grinned and her mom attempted to smile through her tears.

As Haley walked towards the train, her dad called, "Have fun at school, my Head Girl!" Haley smiled back at him. She had grown up nicely and had a feminine figure. Her hair was now at her mid back and had grown silky. She was tall and slim. She boarded the train and found Terry and Mark waiting for her in a compartment. She slid the door open and put away her trunk. "Hi," she greeted them, taking a seat next to Terry.

"So how was your vacation?" Mark asked. Haley snorted.

"As if you don't know. I only wrote you two every other day," she said. Terry grinned at her.

"We better go patrol the aisles," Terry reminded her. She groaned and they apologized to Mark and promised to be back as soon as they were done.

While they walked up and down, keeping the others in line, Terry said, "Did you hear who the Head Boy is?" Haley shook her head.

"Who?" she asked, as she waved to Lydia and Kayley who were in a compartment with their boyfriends. The four of them waved back. Haley sighed. She hadn't had a real boyfriend at Hogwarts yet. She had had a lot of dates, but none of the boys seemed right.

"Malfoy," Terry said scathingly. Haley moaned. She didn't hate Kyle, but they definitely did not get along.

"Great. I have to share a dormitory and a common room with him. But if you've noticed, he's become more civil recently," Haley said. Terry nodded.

"Yeah. Dunno why," he said. They finished patrolling and returned to the compartment where Mark was sitting.

Terry and Haley sat down across from him. "Did you hear about Head Boy?" Terry asked Mark. He nodded, grimacing.

Just then, Kyle appeared outside their compartment. "Speak of the devil," Haley muttered. Kyle slid open the door and stepped in. "Malfoy," Haley said.

"Potter. Or should I say, your Head Girlship?" he said sarcastically. Haley scowled as Kyle smirked.

"Why'd you really come here, Malfoy? What do you want?" she asked. The smirk came clean off his face.

"I wanted to ask you if we could come to a truce. We will be living together this year, after all," he said. Haley looked at him. He had a sincere expression on his face. She considered his suggestion.

"Fine. But you have to stop insulting Terry, Mark, and me. Deal?" she said, and extended her hand.

"Deal," he said, and shook it. Terry and Mark grinned at each other. They would see if Malfoy stuck to their agreement. If he didn't, they knew Haley would unleash hell on him.

They arrived at Hogwarts and entered the Great Hall for the Sorting. After that, they enjoyed the start-of-term feast. As Haley and Terry led the first year Gryffindors to the tower, Terry said, "Do you think Malfoy will stick to your agreement?"

Haley snorted. "He better. Or I'll whoop his arse," she told him. Terry laughed. Terry, Mark, and Haley met just outside the common room.

"I guess you have to head to your common room," Terry said. Haley nodded.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," she said. She hugged Mark and Terry then headed to her common room. She came to the exact spot and said, "Veritas." A hidden door appeared. She opened it and stepped inside. The common room was as big as the one for Gryffindor. It was furnished lavishly, with plush chairs and couches. There were two mahogany tables with gold trimming. Red velvet curtains hung from the wide windows. In a corner stood a tall mahogany bookcase, filled with books. She admired the beauty of the room. She then examined the bathroom, with its sleek counters and corners. She also looked at her bedroom, furnished with a theme similar to the common room.

"I see you've found it," a voice said behind her. She turned sharply. It was Kyle.

"Oh, it's you. Hello," she said, trying to be civil.

He smirked. "Of course it's me. Who else would be here?" he said.

She glared at him. "You just startled me, okay? I was so busy admiring the décor, that I forgot you were going to be here," she explained.

He shrugged. "It is pretty nice here," he said. He touched the velvet curtains, then withdrew his hand as if shocked.

"Are you trying to make small talk?" she asked. He turned to her sharply.

"Look. We're growing up, Potty. Sometimes people change," he said. His lime green eyes stared at her intensely. She flinched.

"Are you trying to say that you've changed?" she questioned.

"Yes. Is that so hard to believe?" he asked. His didn't blink as he awaited her answer eagerly.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so… rude," she said finally. He looked relieved. He turned to the window. "Malfoy, I really- " she started.

He turned to face her again. "Call me Kyle," he said abruptly.

"Only if you call me Haley," she said. He nodded.

She crawled into bed shortly after that, exhausted and confused by the day's events.


	3. Addicted

**A/N: Do I have to go through this every time? I don't own Harry Potter**.

The next day at breakfast, Kyle could not take his eyes off of her. However hard he tried, he could not get her out of his head. His mind didn't even register that he was ogling her. Why did he notice how her flaming red hair shimmered in the light? Why did he notice how her emerald green eyes smiled when she smiled? And why the hell did he notice her womanly figure? He finally realized what was happening: he was starting to like her.

From the Gryffindor table, Terry noticed that Kyle kept watching him. Wait, no. It couldn't be him that Kyle was watching. Kyle was watching something to the left of Terry… Haley. He nudged her. "What?" she asked.

"Someone keeps staring at you," he whispered. Mark suddenly became interested.

"Who?" he asked.

"Kyle," Terry said.

Haley snorted. "Yeah, right. Why would Kyle be staring at me?" she asked.

"Dunno. Maybe because in guy terms you're hot," Mark said.

Haley shrugged. "Okay. I'll play along with that for a minute. But still. Why would Kyle be staring at me?" she asked.

"Good point," Terry and Mark said together.

Their first class of the day was Potions. As luck would have it, the Gryffindors had it with the Slytherins. Their Potions teacher was Professor Slughorn. He had aged a lot since the last time Haley's dad had seen him. "We will be working on an extensive project this year on Veritaserum. Longbottom, Weasley- partners. Harrison, Benson- partners. Potter, Malfoy- partners," Slughorn said. He gave them the rest of the class to go to the library and do research.

Haley left the room with Kyle as Terry and Mark cast her apologetic looks. They first went to the library to gather books. Then Haley led Kyle to the entrance to the Room of Requirement. At that moment, however, there was no visible door. "What's this?" he asked.

"Something my dad told me about. I need a place to study… I need a place to study… I need a place to study," she said. He watched her curiously. With a soft pop, a door appeared. He looked astonished. She opened it and stepped inside. He followed and closed the door behind him. The room was furnished with a couch and bookcase and two bean bag chairs. They sat on the couch.

They read book after book about the truth potion. Kyle teased Haley playfully and she laughed. Breakfast was the last thing on her mind and she completely forgot about Kyle ogling her. They were supposed to have Double Potions, so they had an hour and a half. They got along surprisingly well, not that they had tried to in the past. Haley had disliked Kyle almost instantly; up until now, she hadn't even tried to be civil. She didn't even realize that he could be friendly.

Towards the end of their study session, she nervously cleared her throat. "Are w- we friends?" she asked. He seemed surprised by her question but considered it nonetheless.

"I suppose so. I mean, maybe not close friends just yet, but we could be. Why do you ask?" he said. She shook her head and Kyle knew better than to pry.

They got to the Great Hall just in time for lunch, where they went their separate ways. Haley easily found Mark and Terry. She didn't feel like talking much, however. Terry and Mark exchanged worried glance. "You okay, Hales? You usually talk so much that Mark and I can't get a word in," Terry said. She shrugged.

"Is it Malfoy?" Mark asked out of concern. He saw his cousin a lot and she never acted like this unless something was wrong.

"Yes and no. He and I are actually getting along," she said. Terry and Mark glanced at each other.

"And is that bad?" Terry asked.

"Well, no, I guess not. But he was acting like we'd been friends all this time," she said.

Terry put a friendly hand on her shoulder and said, "Look. In my experience of being guy, that means he likes you."

Haley looked at him with a startled look on her face. "Is that good or bad? To you?" Terry asked.

"I don't know. That's just the problem. I can't sort out my own feeling about him. Is he a friend, or more?" she said in frustration. Terry and Mark exchanged worried glances. Was Haley falling for a Slytherin?

That afternoon passed quickly and Terry, Mark, and Haley had a free period before dinner. "Do you want to play Exploding Snap in the Gryffindor common room?" Terry asked.

"No, thanks. No offense, guys, but I feel like writing in my diary or something," she said. Terry and Mark nodded and they split up. Haley remembered one time in their fourth year when Terry had stolen her diary. She had hexed him so that he couldn't tell the truth. She giggled at the memory. She entered her common room to find Kyle already sitting on the couch.

"Haley, could you, um, sit down for a minute?" he asked. She obliged and sat next to him.

"I have no idea what the hell is happening and I was hoping you might," he said. She looked at him expectantly. "I can't stop thinking about you. Or staring at you. You're in my head and strangely… I like it," he said. Her expression was unreadable. He had absolutely no idea what she was thinking. He couldn't take her silence any long and leaned forward and pecked her on the lips. He was about to pull away when she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer. She moaned into his mouth. When they pulled apart, she sheepishly grinned.

"I'll go get ready for dinner," she said.

Meanwhile, Mark and Terry were playing wizard's chess in the common room. They had decided against Exploding Snap. "Why do you think she left so hurriedly?" Mark asked.

"Probably hoping Malfoy would be there," Terry snorted.

"Why don't you just tell her the truth?" Mark suggested.

Terry snorted even louder. "Right. She could like Malfoy. I'm not about to put my ass on the line. Besides, Malfoy is probably hotter, smarter, and more… boyfriend material then I am. I've only had three dates and no girlfriends in all my years here," Terry said.

"Haley's only had a handful of dates," Mark pointed out.

"But still more than me. And Malfoy has definitely been more popular with the ladies then I have," he said.

"But you have an advantage. Malfoy doesn't really know her," Mark said.

"You think?" Terry asked.

"Yeah. Haley will finally realize one day that you know here better than almost anyone else and she'll come to love you for it," Mark said.

"Yeah, but I don't know how much longer I can wait. I mean, I've liked her since fourth year. Being near her gets me high. It's like I'm addicted," Terry said.


	4. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

**A/N: JKR owns HP although I wish it was me. Hey, that kind of rhymes. Okay, moving on.**

The next weekend was the first Quidditch match of the season: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Which meant Haley would be making the Gryffindor Quidditch team work extra hard that week. Terry and Mark were on the team, too. They were Beaters. Haley was trying hard to balance school, her homework, her friendships with Terry and Mark, Quidditch, and her small relationship with Kyle and it was stressing her out. Especially because she hadn't told Terry or Mark about Kyle so it was a secret. This past week, she and Kyle had spent a lot of time making out, but she felt like something was missing. She pushed the feeling away into the back of her mind.

The day of the match arrived and Terry, Mark, and Haley were psyched. She was pacing nervously in the locker room half an hour before they were due to meet for the game. Mark and Terry got there early too, because she had asked them to. "What is it?" Terry asked Haley. "I've got something to tell you two. And I figure I can trust you two, because we're best friends, right? We have been since first year, right? Am I just rambling now?" she said. They both nodded. "Okay. Malfoy and I are… dating," she said. Mark and Terry both looked as if they saw this coming. "You two… are okay with that?" she asked.

Mark nodded almost instantly. Terry did, too, after hesitating slightly. Mark cast a worried glance at Terry. He knew this must hurt him really badly. He had loved Haley for a long time and now… he was losing her to Malfoy. How pathetic is that?

While Haley was giving a pep talk to the rest of the team, Mark was trying to cheer up Terry. "You okay, mate?" he asked.

"Hell, no," Terry said.

"Why don't you tell her?" Mark said again.   
"No. You heard her, she's dating Malfoy. What would be the point in making a bigger fool of myself?" Terry said.

"It could just be a phase," Mark said.

"Yeah, okay. She really seems to like him, though. But you and I have always been there for her. Not him. When he insulted her to the point of tears, who was there for her to comfort her and hex him halfway to hell? We were. Why the hell does she like him?" he said, now angry.   
"That's why I say it could be a phase," Mark said.

"Forget it. I give up," Terry said.

Mark had had it.

"Terry! Did you come all this way, be her friend for all these years, to just lie down and let some other guy have her? No! And I'm going to help you get her!" Mark snapped. Terry looked slightly frightened.

"Okay, mate," Terry said. They then joined the rest of the team to go on the pitch for the game. They flew out onto the field on their broom and took their positions. Kyle and Haley shook hands and Terry jealously noticed the secret glances they exchanged. Haley took her position in the air and smiled at Terry. He forced himself to grin back.

Madam Darby blew the whistle and they took off. Haley hovered above the game, circling the pitch, looking for the Snitch. She saw a Bludger heading towards Terry, and waited for him to bat it away. He didn't seem to be paying attention, and it was dangerously close. "Terry, watch out!" she yelled. He finally snapped back to reality and dipped downwards just in time. Haley signaled to Madam Darby to call time. She blew the whistle and Haley soared towards Terry.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You're a Beater. You're supposed to hit Bludgers, not get hit by them," she said.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm just not myself today," he said.

"Yeah. Well, where's the Terry that whoops Bludger ass in Quidditch? 'Cause the team could really use him right now," she said and flew back up. She signaled to Madam Darby to start the clock again. That last remark from Haley really smarted. Terry winced. She was definitely pissed. But she had warned him. He brightened a bit. At least he knew she cared. The next Bludger that came his way, he hit hard towards the Slytherin Keeper. "All right, Terry!" Haley yelled. He smiled up at her. 

With Haley encouraging him, Terry felt like he could hit any Bludger. The next one that came his way, he hit hard towards the Slytherin Seeker. Who, if you remember, was Kyle. Kyle was caught off-guard by it and it hit him in the nose. A loud crack echoed through the pitch. Blood spurted out of his nose. He was taken out of the game. Haley used the time to talk to Terry.

"What the hell was that for?" she asked.

"I thought you wanted me to hit the Bludgers," he said defensively.

"Not at my boyfriend," she said heatedly.

"I thought you were dating. When did he become your 'boyfriend'?" Terry smirked.

"Shut up and get your head in the game Terry! You're my friend but if you don't start paying attention, I'm going to have you taken out of the game," she said.

She flew away.

He hung his head. He hadn't meant to aim for Kyle… or so he tried to convince himself. Maybe he was aiming for him subconsciously. He felt bad. Or as bad as he could feel for the guy who had stolen his girl.

The game ended, with Gryffindor wining by a narrow ten points. In the locker room, Haley chatted with mark but avoided Terry like the plague. When she had left to go back to her common room, Terry approached Mark. "What the hell's with her?" he asked.

"Hmm. I guess it could be the fact that you broke her boyfriend's nose," Mark said sarcastically.

"But they're dating. She never said he was her boyfriend," Terry said. Mark rolled his eyes.

"Is there a difference?" Mark asked. Terry nodded. Mark sighed.

"Apologize to her," Mark said. Terry sighed. He knew Mark was right.

Meanwhile, Haley found Kyle lounging on one of the couches in their common room. She snuggled up next to him. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Fine. Madam Pomfrey healed it in about a minute," he said. She laid her head on his shoulder. He put his hand under her chin and pulled her face to his. He pressed his lips against her. She climbed on top of him as he massaged her back. When they finally stopped their snogging session, she laid next to him on the couch.

"Have you talked to your fast-ass friend?" Kyle asked. Haley looked at him.

"Excuse me?" she asked. She raised her eyebrow at him.

"What? That arse who hit the Bludger at me? Terry Fatbottom," Kyle said.

"Terry Longbottom is one of my best friends. I know he made a mistake in the game today, but I had just told him about 'us'. He may have been a little shocked," she said in defense for Terry.

"Whatever. He's just another Gryffindor arse," Kyle shrugged. Haley had had it.

"That is it!" she said, standing up. "All you want to do with me is make out. We don't even talk that much. And when we do, you insult my friends and my fellow Gryffindors. We're through," she said. "Haley, wait!" Kyle called as she ran from the common room, tears streaming down her face. She ran outside and leaned against a large oak tree about fifty yards away from the Black Lake. And she sobbed.


	5. Consolation

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. Although I do own most of the characters in this story. I'll probably do two or three more chapter after this one. Maybe more. Review please!**

Mark and Terry became extremely worried when Haley didn't show up for dinner that night in the Great Hall. "Where the hell is Haley?" Mark said.

"Probably snogging her boyfriend," Terry said bitterly.

"There's just one flaw in that theory. Kyle is at the Slytherin table," Mark pointed out. Terry turned and sure enough, Kyle was sitting at the Slytherin table, chatting with Lindsay Hones.

"Then where is Haley?" Terry said. Mark shrugged. They waited another half hour for Haley to appear before Terry started to panic. He got up from the table abruptly. "I'm going to look for her," he said and exited the Great Hall. Mark was about to get up and follow, before he realized that Terry had to do this himself. He continued eating his shepherd's pie.

Terry felt the cool, brisk fall air the minute he stepped outside. He figured that if Kyle and Haley had had a fight, she would come outside. That's what she did when she was upset. He suddenly remembered that her favorite spot was the huge oak tree that was near the lake. He was about thirty feet away when he heard someone sobbing. He broke into a run. He finally reached the tree and found Haley leaning against it, her body racking with sobs. He slumped against the tree next to her. He put his arm around her in a comforting gesture.

"Shhh. It's going to be okay, Hales," Terry said softly. She leaned against him heavily. "What happened?" he asked gently.

When she had stopped crying enough to speak, she said, "I dumped him."

"Then why are you crying? He should be," Terry told her.

"Because I thought he really liked me! All he wanted to do was snog," she sobbed onto his shoulder.

"Why'd you dump him? Other than that?" Terry asked.

"Because. All week he's been insulting you and Mark and other Gryffindor's even though I've asked him not to numerous times. He called you a fat ass and that was it. I couldn't date someone who wouldn't accept my friends," Haley sobbed.

"And he didn't know me," she continued. They sat there in the cool air for half an hour, until Haley finally stopped sobbing.

"Come on," Terry said, offering her a hand, "let's go to the Gryffindor common room." He helped her up and they walked back up to the Gryffindor common room. They found Mark almost immediately.

"What happened?" he asked Haley gently. She shook her head, indicating that she'd tell him later. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Come talk to me anytime, Hales," Mark said. She flashed him a watery grin. They chatted about Quidditch and classes for a while before Haley decided to head back to her common room. Terry and Mark flashed her encouraging grins as she left. She opened the door to her common room carefully. She crept slowly and quietly to her room.

"Haley? Is that you?" Kyle's voice called from his room. Apparently she didn't creep quietly enough. He emerged from his room. She hastily ran to hers and shut the door. She locked it Muggle-style. He was banging on it.

She hastily cast and Imperturbable Charm on it. "I never want to see you again! I don't love you! I love…," she trailed off. "Terry," she finished. Her heart always seemed to flip when she saw him. When he was comforting her on the grounds, she was miserable, but yet happy. She fell asleep, knowing she had to tell Terry her newfound feelings for him before it was too late.

She woke up that morning and hurried to get in the bathroom before Kyle could bother her again. She took a shower and used a drying spell on her hair. She used some magical hair gel her mom had given her to straighten it: she had inherited her father's unruly hair. She put on some light green eye shadow and brown mascara. She put on some champagne colored lip gloss and threw on a tank top and cropped jeans under her school robe. She looked at herself in the mirror. She ran downstairs to the Great Hall before Kyle could stop her.

She entered the Great Hall and heads turned. Boys followed her with their eyes as she sat down next to Terry. "Hey, Mark. Hey, Terry," she said.

"Hey," Mark said, without looking up from his plate. However, Terry couldn't help but look at her.

"Hey," he said, his voice husky. She grinned broadly at him. She took some pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, and sausage and put it on her plate. She ate as quickly as she could. "Terry, could I, uh, talk to you outside?" she asked hopefully. He nodded. "See you, Mark," Haley called behind her as they left.

They sat, leaning against the same oak tree as the day before. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Terry asked. Haley was nervous about telling him, but decided to just spit it out.

"Yesterday, when I went back to my common room, Kyle heard me and tried to talk to me. I shut my door in his face and was yelling at him through the door when I realized something," she said.

"What?" he asked. She looked down at the ground.

"The way I thought I felt about Kyle… is the way I feel about you," she said. She looked at him hopefully. He gaped at her.

She stood up to go. "I'll see you later then," she said. He grabbed her wrist as he snapped out of his reverie. He had been shocked that the girl of his dreams had admitted to liking him. Not the other way around. She looked back at him. He pulled her down so that their noses touched. He pressed his lips against hers. He pulled away after only a few seconds. She sighed and leaned against him happily. "How long?" she asked.

"What?" he said, somewhat startled by her question.

"How long have you liked me?" she asked.

"Since fourth year," he admitted. She looked at him.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah. That's why I stole your diary," he said, laughing slightly at the memory. She laughed, too.

"I remember that. I hexed you, didn't I?" she said.

"Yeah. Only you, Mark, and I knew that I couldn't tell the truth, so I pretty much pissed everyone off," Terry said, laughing.

"There's just one problem," Haley suddenly said worriedly.

"What?" Terry asked.

"How do we get rid of Ky- Malfoy? I mean, he won't stop bothering me unless I make it clear to him that it's over," Haley said.

Terry frowned, trying to think of someway to resolve her issue. He snapped his fingers. "I got it," he said. He whispered in her ear. She giggled and nodded enthusiastically.


	6. Give It To Him Straight

**A/N: I don't own HP. Hope you like this chapter!**

That evening at dinner, Terry and Haley let Mark in on their plan for Kyle. He laughed when he heard it. "Malfoy's going to love that!" he hooted. Terry grinned at Haley. She twirled her hair around her finger and winked at him. Under the table, Haley passed her Invisibility Cloak (given to her by her father) to Terry. He covered himself with it. Haley got up and left, making sure Kyle saw her leave. The invisible Terry followed her. She came to the corridor where the common room was located and muttered the password. The door appeared with a soft pop. She let herself in and Terry followed. He took off the Invisibility Cloak with a flourish and she quickly hid it in her room. They sat on the couch quietly, waiting for Kyle to come. They finally heard his footsteps.

Terry and Haley winked at each other. They kissed until they heard the door open and Malfoy stepped in. "What's this?" Malfoy asked.

"My new boyfriend. You only liked me for physical stuff. Terry actually knows me," Haley said. Terry snaked an arm around her waist. Kyle glared at it like he wanted it to disintegrate. "Do you have a problem?" she asked him.

"No," he said defiantly. He stormed into his room.

Terry pecked Haley on the lips. "Yes!" she said, giggling.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "Come on. Let's head back to the Gryffindor common room," he said.

"Wait! I have a better idea!" she said. She led him to the entrance to the Room of Requirement. _I need a place to be alone with Terry…I need a place to be alone with Terry…I need a place to be alone with Terry, _she though. A door appeared with a loud pop. She grinned at him and opened the door. He followed.

The room was plain except for a small fridge, a couple of bean bag chairs, and a red and gold couch. "What is this?" he asked.

"Just something my mum and dad told me about," Haley answered, grinning. She sat down on the couch. He sat next to her and snaked an arm around her waist again. She leaned into him.

They chatted for a while about Quidditch and classes and stuff. But Terry couldn't take it anymore. He covered her mouth with his. She moaned slightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. When they pulled apart, she buried her face in his chest. He sighed happily. He had the girl of his dreams. What more could he possibly want?

Terry walked her back to her common room around eleven that night. He gave her one last tender kiss before he headed back to the Gryffindor common room. He found Mark in his favorite armchair by the fireplace, waiting for him. "Where have you been?" Mark asked him.

"With Haley," Terry said, blushing furiously. Mark raised his eyebrow and grinned, but said nothing.

"How'd your plan go?" Mark asked. Terry laughed at the memory.

"Malfoy was furious. It was very satisfying," Terry told him. Mark laughed.

"I'm sure it was," he said. They headed up to their dormitory and climbed into bed. Terry drew the curtains of his four poster bed and laid on his back. He stared into space. He couldn't believe that Haley had feelings for him. In his head, he had always imagined him telling her about his feelings. However, he wasn't complaining.

He fell into a deep sleep after about twenty minutes of just lying on his bed. He dreamed that Malfoy had beaten Haley. She was cut and bruised all over. She was sobbing onto his shoulder. He gently handed her over to Mark. He approached Malfoy and punched him in the nose. A loud crack issued from it and blood spurted out. Malfoy fell on the floor in pain. "Serves you right," dream Terry said. He woke with a start to discover that he was drenched in sweat. He looked at his alarm clock and breathed deeply. It was just a dream. Haley was fine. Terry fell into a dreamless sleep.

Meanwhile, Haley carefully snuck through the common room she shared with Malfoy. Fortunately, he was asleep. She changed into a nightgown quickly and jumped into bed. She pulled her diary out from under her mattress and wrote in it.

_Dear Diary, _

_Yesterday I broke up with Kyle. He kept insulting Mark, Terry, and other Gryffindors. I couldn't take it anymore! When I was yelling at him, I realized that the way I thought I felt about Kyle is the way I feel about Terry. I love Terry. Surprising, I know. But he knows me. We've been best friends since first year. He helped me get rid of Kyle. I'm just wondering if he wants to get serious. He said that he's liked me since fourth year, which is why he stole my diary. I always thought he was kind of cute, but now… he's hot. I hope he wants to get serious. Because I want to be with him. _

_Love, _

_Haley Potter _

She put her diary back under her mattress. She climbed into bed and pulled the curtains of her four poster bed closed. She fell into a dreamless sleep. When she awoke the next morning, she was looking into Terry's face. "What are you doing here, Terry?" she asked.

He grinned. "I remembered where your common room was and I heard you say the password last night. So I figured I'd come say good morning," he said. He pulled her into a passionate kiss. When he pulled away, she laid her head on his chest.

"I had a bad dream," he finally said. She lifted her head and looked at him.

"I dreamt that Malfoy beat you. Then I punched him," he said quietly.

"Strange dream," Haley said.

"Yeah. It scared the hell out of me," Terry said.

"I wouldn't let any one beat me. I'd hex the crap out of them first. Don't worry, Terry. I'll be fine," Haley said.

"I know, Hales. It just seemed so real," Terry said.

She kissed him. "Forget about it. It's just a dream. This is real. I love you," she whispered in his ear. His insides seemed to freeze. She loved him! _She_ loved him. She _loved _him. She loved _him_.

He pulled her closer to him. His breath tickled her ear as he whispered back, "I love you, too."


	7. Revenge

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter, just the plot line and the other characters. I think I'm going to do two more chapter after this one. So enjoy!**

Three weeks passed in the blink of an eye. The Gryffindor Quidditch team won two more matches and Gryffindor took the lead in the race for the House Cup. Haley and Terry started officially "dating". They were preparing for their NEWTs. The professors piled on homework and gave long lectures in almost every class. Haley, Terry, and Mark did not hear from Malfoy during those three weeks. Haley and Malfoy had to patrol the halls together, but neither spoke. Haley assumed Malfoy, having Malfoy blood, had gotten over it and had hooked up with some other girl. Malfoy, however, had other ideas.

One stormy and dark night, Malfoy and Haley were patrolling the halls. They had gone their separate ways shortly after they had begun, which was fine with Haley. It was awkward to be around him. Haley was walking down an empty corridor when she heard something behind her. She stopped short and turned around abruptly. "Who's there?" she asked.

No one responded. She continued walking when she heard someone mutter, "Petrificus Totalus!" Before she could react, she was hit with the Full-Body Bind. She fell backwards. All she saw was the glint of Malfoy's lime green eyes before he clapped her on the temples and she blacked out. Malfoy picked her up in his arms and carried her to the entrance of the Room of Requirement. He remembered where it was from when Haley had taken him there. He thought, _I need some place to hide someone, I need some place to hide someone, I need some place to hide someone. _A door appeared. He opened it. The room was empty. He placed Haley in a corner and drew his pocketknife. He took it and cut her on her forehead. Her scar resembled a lightning bolt, like her father's. Malfoy put away his pocket knife and returned to patrolling the halls. Hopefully, no one would find Haley for a few days.

The next morning was Saturday morning. Terry and Mark woke to go get breakfast. They arrived in the Great Hall and immediately started searching for Haley. They couldn't find her anywhere, so they sat down and started eating breakfast. They figured that she had slept in or something. Two of her roommates, Lydia and Kayley, approached them. "Have you two seen Haley?" Lydia asked, clearly anxious.

Terry swallowed his food and said, "No. Why?"

Lydia and Kayley exchanged panicked glances. "I was waiting for her in her common room because she showed me where it is. She and I were going to just talk for a while. She didn't show up forty-five minutes after she was supposed to, so I figured she was busy and would com as soon as she could. I took a nap on the couch. I'm a very light sleeper, so when Malfoy walked in I woke up. He went straight to his room. I didn't wake up a second time, which means that Haley never came back," she told them.

Terry froze. He and Mark stood up. "Come on. We've got to find her. Who knows what that ass has done?" he said.

They searched every dorm, classroom, corridor, and statue of armor they could think of. "This is hopeless. We'll never find her!" Lydia wailed. Just then Terry thought of something. He ran to the entrance of the Room of Requirement. The others followed.

"I wonder what Malfoy was thinking?" he asked aloud. Lydia and Mark shrugged.

"He probably wanted to hide her," Kayley suggested. Terry thought her idea seemed accurate, so he muttered, "I need some place to hide someone. I need some place to hide someone. I need some place to hid someone." A door appeared with a pop.

Terry opened it and the others followed him inside. He saw Haley's body lying in a corner. His heart raced as he ran towards her. He saw the cut on her forehead and felt anger boiling up inside his stomach. He touched the cut gently and saw that it was no longer bleeding. He worried that she might be, God forbid, dead.

He bent his head down and heard a steady heartbeat. He heaved a sigh of relief. He turned to Lydia, Kayley, and Mark and said, "She's alive."

Lydia stepped forward. She wanted to be a Healer after she graduated. She took one look at Haley and said, "She's been hit with the Full-Body Bind." She performed the counter-curse.

"Can you do anything about the cut?" Terry asked. Lydia shook her head.

"No. That will always be there," she said sadly.

Terry bent down and whispered in Haley's ear, "Haley."

She stirred. Her eyelids fluttered open and darted around, taking in her surroundings. Terry helped her sit up and she leaned against him.

"Are you okay?" Terry asked her.

"I- I think so," she said, shaking. She brought her hand to her forehead and felt the cut, the place where the scar would form.

"Who did this?" Mark asked. He was squatting on Haley's other side, his hand resting on her shoulder.

She thought back to the previous night. She had been patrolling the halls when – "Malfoy," she answered.

Mark's face hardened. "Why I ought to blast that bastard into the next millennium," he said.

"Not right now, mate. We better get Haley to the hospital wing and tell Headmistress McGonagall," Terry said. He picked Haley up in his arms and carried her to the hospital wing, leaving her in the charge of Madam Yolanda. Then he, Mark, Lydia, and Kayley headed up to the Headmistress's office. They explained what had happened.

"Very well. I shall inform Mister Malfoy's parents that they are to come here so we can have a little discussion about his behavior. I am thinking of a punishment, but am not sure yet. But I assure you, he will be punished severely for harming Ms. Potter," Headmistress McGonagall said.

Afterwards, Lydia and Kayley decided to go back to their dorm and tell the other Gryffindors about what had happened. Mark and Terry went to visit Haley. They sat by her bedside as she slept soundly.

Neither dared to make a noise, not wanting to disturb her. Her eyes fluttered open of their own accord and she looked from Terry to Mark. "Terry? Mark?" she said. They both nodded.

"Thank you for… finding me. And rescuing me," she said.

"We were really worried when Lydia and Kayley told us you never came back from patrolling the halls," Terry said, grasping her hand and bringing it to his face.

"Malfoy got me from behind. I guess your dream is coming true now, Terry," Haley said. Terry hadn't thought of his dream that he had had three weeks ago, but now he remembered it.

"Yeah. I guess it is," he said. He placed a soft kiss on her hand, wishing he had never had that dream.


	8. Question

**A/N: This is the last chapter! Look out for the sequel! Sorry it's so short. I don't own Harry Potter. **

Terry and Mark sat in the common room playing Exploding Snap. "When are you going to ask her?" Mark said abruptly.

"Before we leave Hogwarts," Terry replied firmly.

"Good luck with that, mate," Mark said, clapping Terry on the shoulder as the cards exploded in his face.


End file.
